


그래, 너는 푸른 바다야

by kamsangi



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/pseuds/kamsangi
Summary: A couple of summer boys in a summer daze.





	그래, 너는 푸른 바다야

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping. Also, this happened because of the photobook news and the fact that J-Walk is happening in two days. I'm too stoked to not write something shippy.
> 
> Title from the best summer love song to ever exist, [여름 안에서](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RarqIVF7dhg) by 듀스.
> 
> Disclaimer: It's entirely fiction & I was too sleepy to research anything about L.A. properly.

 

 

It’s a holiday. Of course it is. You don’t go to Los Angeles just to sit in hotel rooms and stand around at photoshoots all day long. What’s a holiday without a little bit of sight-seeing, right?

That’s how Suwon rationalises it when he drags Jaeduck away after they’ve wrapped up shooting for the photobook. They can’t leave without walking around just a little bit. Take a look at all the sights, take in all the sounds. It’s America. How often do they come here, anyway?

Come on, he wheedles, until Jaeduck acquiesces (not like he’d say anything else, really), and they end up walking down unfamiliar streets, taking photos and stopping for food and forgetting about all their cares, all their obligations.

It’s just them, and the sun.

The sun, shining ardently down upon them—but not as bright (nothing is ever as bright) as the smile Jaeduck shoots Suwon when he suggests that they go find the beach. They should be getting back soon, they’re more than aware of that, but their desire for a little taste of adventure wins over the thought of a dry, drab hotel room, and that’s how they end up walking along the sidewalk an hour later, looking out towards the sea that’s visible from the road.

They’re holding hands. They hadn’t been, before, but as they’d walked, the sides of their hands had brushed against each other, and it hadn’t been long before their fingers ended up tangled together lightly.

No one will see, Jaeduck tells Suwon, with just enough confidence for the both of them. No one will know them, or remember their faces. They’re just another pair of tourists. No one will ever need to know.

(Just us.)

Jaeduck’s hand is warm in Suwon’s. It makes him forget about the thought of being seen, or being filmed. He doesn’t think anyone cares at this point, anyway. They’d dressed inconspicuously enough, blending in with the rest of the crowd.

He feels so warm.

Warm, warm like the sun, like the laughter that fills the air when Suwon accidentally drops his ice cream on the pavement and has to watch somebody’s dog lick it up instead.

Jaeduck’s still laughing, and maybe it’s the heat. Maybe it’s the tang of the salt in the air, maybe it’s the way Jaeduck’s eyes crinkle at the corners when he smiles—but maybe it’s all of the above that gets into Suwon’s head, and makes Suwon kiss him, right there on the sidewalk.

(No one will see.)

Jaeduck’s not laughing anymore, but when Suwon pulls away, rocking back on his heels, already on the verge of regretting what he’s done so openly, Jaeduck reaches out to grab Suwon’s hand, curling their fingers tighter together than before. There’s something wild, something a little desperate in Jaeduck’s eyes that says, just today, okay?

Just today, we’ll do the things we’ve always wanted to do.

Today.

So, they do.

Their fingers remain curled together as they walk down the beach, pointing things out. A surfer in the waves, far out into the distance. A group of children, building something that vaguely resembles a sandcastle. The same happy golden retriever from before, who’d enjoyed the remains of Suwon’s dropped ice cream, bouncing joyfully through said sandcastle to the indignation of the little kids.

Jaeduck’s smiling again. Suwon likes seeing him smile. There’s something about the way the corners of his mouth tug up so easily, like he was born to compete with the light to see who would come away the most radiant.

He wins. There’s no doubt about it.

They find a little bench overlooking the beach that’s not taken by anyone. The sky is beginning to colour itself in, all pinks and purples that streak across blue and orange, mixing together like soft pastel paints. It’s a pretty view.

Jaeduck shifts a little closer, and leans his head on Suwon’s shoulder. His hair ruffles against Suwon’s jaw lightly, and Suwon turns to press his face to the top of Jaeduck’s head, moving to rest his hand behind Jaeduck on the edge of the bench.

The palm trees overhead cast shadows across them as the day continues to descend steadily into evening. Suwon watches those shadows play across his shoes, Jaeduck’s shorts, their joined hands. This close, he can feel every breath Jaeduck takes, slow and relaxed.

He nudges at Jaeduck with his chin, until Jaeduck looks up, blinking. Lashes dark under the sunset glow, skin stained with the soft flush of the horizon. Suwon cups Jaeduck’s jaw with his free hand, and kisses him again.

The first time had been spur of the moment, him reacting to the situation, mind hazy with the summer heat. Now, he knows exactly what he’s doing when he coaxes Jaeduck’s mouth open with his own, thumb stroking over his cheek, desire soaking through his bones, slow and unwinding. The way Jaeduck kisses back is just as unhurried as he feels. There’s no rush. There’s no need to think about anything else right now. They’ll sort it all out later.

Now, all that matters is the way Jaeduck tilts his head and lets Suwon in, eyes closed. Gentle, the way he always is. Wanting, the way Suwon always knows he is. Jaeduck draws one leg up, scooting a little closer when the angle gets too uncomfortable, and Suwon’s hand falls on his ankle, fingers closing over the scrape of ink across his skin.

They trade lazy kisses until the sun sets all the way, draping the entire beach in a darkness that isn’t truly dark, the city’s night lights finally waking around them.

Jaeduck’s smiling when Suwon pulls away. There’s something in his expression that makes Suwon’s chest tighten. It looks a lot like contentment. It looks fond. It looks a lot like love.

(No one will see. Just us.)

Maybe it’s just the summer. Maybe it’s them, allowing themselves to pretend in this place that’s foreign to them, that they’re not themselves. That there aren’t real consequences to things that happen.

Maybe he can just be Jang Suwon, just another man, like any other. A man who wants to press kisses into Kim Jaeduck’s skin, who wants to wake up in the morning seeing his face, who wants to go on dates with him and hold his hand out in the open, who wants to spend time doing inane things with him like go grocery shopping together and walk along the beach together and not worry about schedules or reputations.

He wants all of it. But—it’s only this that he can have. For now.

Jaeduck kisses him a last time, licks at his bottom lip like he’s apologising, and nudges at his cheek with his nose. They have to go back. They’re ridiculously late, but they’ll make up for it somehow.

They’ve had their today. There’ll be other days like this to come. It’s a holiday, and all holidays have to come to an end. This won’t be the end of it, he knows.

Maybe another summer daze, in another eternally summer land.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/KAMSANGl)! i talk a lot. or come join us on the [sechskies discord](http://discord.is/Sechskies)! we talk even more lol.


End file.
